1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotary pump having axial intake and discharge and an impeller having vanes on both sides thereof for producing a high discharge pressure and including novel and unique features rendering the pump more efficient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary pumps generally of this type have been provided for pumping liquids under various circumstances. An example of one type pump for this purpose is found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,020, issued June 11, 1974, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto.